Lost in the Fog
by Valpedyr
Summary: The Mist is the Anti-Magical Essence that has spread across the entire world and slowly kills any living being other than animals as they've built up antibodies to its effects. Due to this it makes certain areas of the world uninhabitable for all races. Will you join this rag tag team of bountifers as they journey across the land in search of a solution, no matter the cost?
1. Chapter 1

**_[ Disclaimer: This story is based on the DnD campaign my friends and I are currently doing but not fully as I am making and adding my own twists into it. I do not own all the characters but I do have permission to use them in my writing. Enjoy! ]_**

**_Lost in the Fog_**

_Chapter I-_

* * *

A yawn escaped the sleeping figure as it lay on the dirtied hardwood floor, slightly shivering from the lack of warmth with light purple lips. They lifted their cranium and immediately a pounding sensation roared through their skull causing them to wince from the pain. Hesitantly they stood, wobbling on trembling legs while grabbing the nearby wall to help steady themselves. A cold sweat drenched their body and with a few solid breaths they managed to control the pain that was gradually spreading through them. Eyeing the small bucket of water that sat peacefully on the counter they stumbled over, taking the bucket and dumping the contents over themselves, sighing happily at the cool sensation that calmed tense and sore muscles as well as the headache they'd received. Retrieving the gear that was scattered amongst the flooring, they exited the room they occupied and made their way downstairs where familiar faces greeted them.

"Woah! You look like shit Seraph!" The rowdy voice came from a small goblin girl as she pushed up her bottle glasses and adjusted her pointy wizard hat, having to hold back from laughing at the poor soul.

Without a word the masculine named 'Seraph' sat down at the table with the lot of people, throwing his head in his hand while suddenly regretting agreeing to that drinking contest the previous night. It was against a female if he remembered correctly, she was a petite little thing. The lass looked like she could hardly hold her liquor and in turn ended up drinking him under the table. From that night on he knew to not judge a book by its cover, never, ever again.

"Oi, looks like you better listen next time." A taller masculine called to his companion, his arms crossed over his broad chest that was clad in armor, yet hidden by a brown wool cloak he wore, looking over the other patrons of the bar with caution. "But I think you did good anyway." He told him while scratching the back of his cranium and running his fingers through his dirty blonde locks of hair.

"Perhaps a cup of coffee?" A cool voice asked, her emerald optics blinking at him with no emotion, just a blank expression present on her features as she lifted her own cup to her light colored lips, taking a long sip. For a split moment a faint smile graced her features as if savoring the flavor of her preferred drink. The large scar across the bridge of her nose moving as her nose twitched to inhale the strong smell.

"Uh, no thanks." He got up from his seat and regret filled him once more as he was attacked with another migraine. With ease but in clear pain he made his way over to the bar where he ordered a glass of water and some toast, then sat back down with his group to rest his tired optics till his food arrived. "Hey Ara? Can't you just like, get rid of this for me?" Seraph commented quietly while making an easy gesture towards his throbbing skull, red eyes blinking at her.

The small goblin merely shook her own cranium, hiding her smile that fought so desperately to surface. "'Fraid not, sorry." Then she merely picked up her glass of water and took a few sips to hide the bottom portion of her face, a small owl flying in through an open window to perch itself comfortably on the table's edge. "Oscar!" She chimed, her voice picking up in pitch at the sight of her dearly beloved familiar.

Karim chuckled faintly, deciding to order another cup of tea, delighted as the bar maiden came and placed it in front of him. "Ah, thank you." His slight british accent coming forth that was complemented with a pearly white smile, causing the young girl to flush a light pink as she turned and walked away.

Ara glanced at the blushing female, her yellow gaze narrowing in dislike as she leaned towards Oscar, never taking her eyes off the offending female. "Oscar, go peck at her."

Karim suddenly choked on his tea and quickly set the cup down, waving his hands in front of him frantically while coughing. "W-Wait, A-Ara!" His hand going to his chest while his own set of emerald orbs were focused on the scheming goblin before him. "Oi Ara, don't do that. It's not nice, I was just thanking her!" The half-elf tried to reason, completely oblivious to the fact that the bar maiden was blushing.

As she sipped her coffee the slender female looked back and forth from Karim and Ara, emerald optics blank and not quite following the reasoning between this sudden conversation and the bickering that followed. "What's bad about it if she has her reasons?" The airy yet monotone voice broke the tension in the air as she simply blinked at them slowly.

"Exactly! Thank you Vexel! Now, Oscar.." The divination wizard began, petting her precious friend while pointing in the direction of the unsuspecting bar maiden.

"Ara no!" Karim cried out, pleading with her while a growing frustration began to rise within him.

She gave him a long look over before eyeing the rest of the people at the table. Seraph was busy eating his toast in small bites without puking while Vexel was just sitting criss crossed on her seat watching the interaction unfold. A quiet sigh escaped her as she crossed her arms abruptly and ushered out a quick 'fine'.

At that moment Karim visibly relaxed, the cold sweat he was beginning to get before, now disappearing. He sighed in relief while leaning back and sipping the warm liquid from his cup in peace, hoping it would stay like this for a little while longer. His gaze glanced to the female sitting oddly beside him, a perfectly sculpted brow raising in question.

"Oi...Vexel? Why are you uh, not sitting normally?" The armor clad masculine questioned while eyeing her carefully.

The female in question suddenly looked over to him and tilted her head to one side, blinking at him. "I too always wondered why you guys sit weirdly." She spoke honestly, setting her empty cup down while not breaking eye contact. "It's what's most comfortable for me."

Deciding not to push that topic Karim returned to staring at his drink, seeing his reflection in the warm, delicious liquid. Hearing a groan he looked up at Seraph, seeing him finish his toast and water begrudgingly. "Feeling better?" He commented gently, watching as his fellow fighter lifted his head.

"For now, but I need fresh air so can we go do something?" But without waiting for a collective answer he rose from his seat and strode towards the exit, fixing his hair along the way.

Ara hopped off her chair and waddled after him while petting the owl Oscar with her small hand, a giddy expression filling her features fully. Karim rose as well, laying a few gold coins on the table, his left hand resting on his weapon. Vexel looked at her empty cup as she stood, then calmly walked with the others while placing her quarterstaff upon her back then tightening her arm bracers and wraps.

"Anywhere in particular we wanna go shopping?" Ara started looking down the street, seeing it lined with people who seemed to be chatting happily amongst themselves.

Just as Seraph was about to speak an explosion sounded in the distance, gaining the party's attention. Soon, a large black plume of smoke rose into the air and many began screaming, fleeing from the scene as fast as possible causing a crowd to grow and move down the street. Everyone pushing each other and trying to get by to escape faster. How quickly this peaceful town was turned upside down, fear controlling them all in this singular moment as they all wished for safety and life. They clawed at it like wild animals, throwing caution and reason to the wind.

"What's going on!?" Karim spoke while gripping the handle of his sword, trying to see over the sea of people while also trying to push past them, finding it difficult to while they panicked. "Oi!" He gritted his teeth, looking around for his friends and hoping they hadn't been separated.

At that moment he felt a sudden weight on his right shoulder, slowly looking to see a leg clothed in black stepping on him. Just before he could protest they used his shoulder as a springboard and jumped up onto a ledge of the tavern before climbing up to the roof.

"Vexel!" Ara shouted up to her while clinging to Karim's leg, Oscar flying around in a circle above them. Just what was she thinking? "Oscar! Go after her!"

Without speaking she began to vault from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the source of the destruction with ease. The wind rushing past her cheeks and flowing through her ponytail as she ran without hesitation, quarterstaff in hand. There wasn't any time to waste pushing through the crowd, whatever was attacking the town needed to be stalled to save as many lives as possible.

"Follow her! We don't know what's happening!" Seraph yelled over the crowd of screaming, frantic individuals. Making a mad dash towards the source, following after Vexel by sticking to the side of the crowd.

Karim grabbed Ara and threw her up on his shoulders, following behind Seraph while worry began to flow into his mind. "Please don't do anything reckless." He sighed to himself, his gaze on her figure as she jumped rooftops, gradually getting smaller.

Vexel leapt over the edge of the final rooftop and landed softly on the ground, her emerald optics scanning the chaotic scene in the plaza before her, it was something straight out of a nightmare. Blood was splattered on the grayish orange stone flooring that had once been clean, leaking into the slight divets in between each pattern of stone. A cold metallic smell was in the air mixed with the harsh smell of the fire that was running ablaze in nearby buildings. Bodies and body parts were scattered everywhere, their faces twisted in one last expression: Terror.

A ferocious, ear-deafening roar caused her head to snap in that direction and what she saw made her grip her weapon so intensely that her knuckles turned white.

A suspiciously tall figure stood in the middle of the plaza by the fountain, beating someone's body against the side which caused the once beautifully clear water to turn a murky red. The creatures body was shaped like a human but was entirely black like a shadow and unusually skinny, almost sickly. Each hand had equally unusually long fingers that looked as sharp as a spear's tip, its feet looked the same, long and sharp enough to cut through metal or solid stone. Another roar sounded and she took a step forward, causing it to turn its attention on her. It's piercing red gaze went straight to her soul, it's very thin, jet black colored lips spreading in a sick, twisted smile. Each tooth was pointed like a perfect arrowhead all set in a row looking razor sharp as it stuck the corpse in its mouth and easily tore through flesh and bone. The crimson liquid dripped from its gaping jaws as it threw the body down splattering more blood across the stone flooring before it turned towards the offending person who'd interrupted its meal.

It bellowed once more but looked rather delighted to see a living, breathing being in front of it. Behind it the fires grew in size, accenting just where this thing might have came from. The depths of hell. It raised a skinny arm, putting its hand on its round, bald cranium before tilting it to one side and then slowly waving. The sadistic, razor tooth smile never faltered, it's murderous gaze locked onto its next target.

Vexel readied her weapon out in front of her, gripping it tightly. Normally she'd be the one to charge straight into the fray but something about this creature put a sense of unease lurking inside her stomach. As her attention was firmly locked onto the thing in front of her she hadn't noticed something speeding up to her left. Just as her eyes flew to that direction a clawed hand swiped at her with such immense speed that she'd couldn't dodge. Instead she raised her quarterstaff in defense, blocking the attack but the amount of brute force behind the hit sent her flying across the plaza, skidding against the harsh ground and scraping her body up.

Quickly she pushed herself off the ground and landed on her feet, taking a deep breath and readying her staff once more. Her gaze looked to where she'd been standing before and noticed another creature identical to the first eyeing her sharply but with a haunting golden gaze. Her own bright emerald optics flicked between the targets and her own surroundings, not knowing how many of these things there was.

An owl screech sounded overhead, it's eyes blue as Ara looked through her familiar to see the fight that was occurring. Her own body and it's senses dulled and forgotten while she was in this state, but everything she saw she repeated back to Karim. Ara recalled Oscar back and took a gasp of air as her senses returned. Fear stuck her like a white hot branding iron, she gripped Karim's hair tightly not meaning to.

"Oi Ara! That hurts!" He called to her while rushing through the crowd following Seraph. He wished these people hadn't clustered together like this, it was challenging to push through to get to where they needed to be.

"Seraph, Karim! We have to hurry! Those things…. I don't know if Vexel will be okay on her own!" The worried goblin peered forward, hope blossoming in her chest like a spring flower. Upcoming was the edge of the plaza, they were close! _'Hang on Vexel!'_ Her mind pleaded softly.

Blood ran down the side of her right arm, over her wraps and silver bracers, dripping off her fingertips onto the cold stone. Her breathing was slow and steady, calming her nerves as she stared down the offending creatures before her. Just like before it was as if in the blink of an eye another appeared but this time she had enough time to dodge, being more prepared than before. But it's lengthy talons grazed her left arm, slicing through it like butter which caused her to spit a curse word in pain. This time, the third creature had a venomous green gaze, clasping it's hands together in delight before licking the blood off of its tips.

Vexel took a slow, solid deep breath in while closing her eyes, focusing all her strength to come forward. Without opening her optics her body shifted into a defensive stance, the left hand gently going out in front of her with the palm facing to the right. The other that held the quarterstaff putting it back upon her back before placing it right in front of her chest, the palm facing to the left. Both hands slightly closed as she tuned to her surroundings by listening, waiting.

A malicious chuckle by all three creatures surfaced at that moment, they all shared an equally murderous gaze before turning back to the seemingly defenseless human before them. The first to strike was the one with gold eyes, it moved swiftly to her right, raising its powerful claws and slashing downwards towards the non moving figure. An easy meal is what they were probably thinking, but that was their first mistake.

In that instant her deep emerald optics shot open, her left hand reached and grabbed the wrist of the offending creatures hand, twisting it before she drew her right hand back with a flat palm. The black haired female ducked underneath the swipe of its other claws and thrust her palm full force into its chest, sending it flying backwards and crashing into a nearby building. Afterwards she exhaled slowly and stood straight up, a ghost of a smirk dancing across her lips.

A screech sounded from another one at watching its companion go flying, in a rage it charged forward, swiping downward at the dangerous woman. Vexel flipped backwards, narrowly dodging its attack and just as she was about to counter strike a familiar person entered her field of vision as they shoulder bashed it to the ground.

His dirty blonde had moved with the rushing wind as he drew his sword, readying the weapon. "Oi Vexel, are you alright?" Karim asked while eyeing her wounds, taking his battle stance.

"Vexel!" Ara rushed to her side and flew into her arms, balling up his little fists and slamming them against her in a fit of frustration. "I swear the next time you do this I'll kill you myself!" The goblin wizard told her with a huff, pushing up her glasses. "But I'm glad you're okay."

Seraph rushed up with Nodachi in hand, moving past Karim to take a swipe at the creature upon the ground. But before the edge of the blade could make contact it disappeared and reappeared behind Karim, greatly towering over his figure with ease. With a sick grin it slashed at the armored masculine but didn't make contact as it was hit with a triple round of fire strikes making it bellow in pain.

Ara stood proud but steam was practically coming from her ears and her face was twisted in annoyance. In one hand she held her spell book, the other was raised in a finger gun shape, the tip of her index finger smoking. "Don't **_even_** think about it!"

Taking the precious time he was given, Karim wheeled around, Jeranhault in hand, swiping the blade in an upwards motion. It released another resounding cry as its arm fell to the ground and shriveled up, rotting away. Its bright green, hateful eyes glared in resentment towards the group before jumping away, its new wound bleeding dark green liquid.

"What are these things exactly?" Seraph asked no one in particular as he glanced from one creature to the next, watching as one climbed out of the debris of the building.

"They all have different colored eyes." Ara pointed out, standing in front of Vexel as she readied her spell book, trying to decide which one to aim her next spell at.

A cry sounded behind them and in one motion everyone turned to see Vexel drop to one knee, holding her injured arm. It was oozing dark crimson almost black blood, the surrounding area was turning a sickly green. "Poi...son" She gritted out through clenched teeth, glaring at the green eyed being who had a wide sadistic grin as it raised its remaining hand, shaking its index finger back and forth.

Karim looked back the trio, noting the green, gold and red colored optics they all had. "Perhaps depending on the eye color they have different abilities." The only thing he could think of for gold, was lightning.

As if reading his mind said creature appeared in a flash beside him, instead of dodging the weapon it wrapped its hand around it. It's smile was shaking in a crazed delight, golden eyes ablaze with murderous intent, using its strength to shift the weapon to the other hand lurched forward to come into contact with his armored chestplate, sending a pulse of bright wiry energy into it. Before he had any time to react to the dancing energy it spread throughout his body through his metal armor. In an instant Karim was shocked to his very core, the electricity coursing through his veins. But a sudden glow of bright yellow rays came from his right hand and it seemed as though some of the energy was being pulled towards a ring set upon his ring finger. In annoyance the creature growled and jumped back, sparks climbing on its body before subsiding. The half-elf gasped, planting his weapon into the stone to steady himself, his breath coming out in short spurts while a lock of dirty blonde hair fell in front of his forehead.

Ara ran forward next to Karim defensively, her attention divided. "So green is poison, gold is electric...what about red?" The goblin spoke softly, as she locked gazes with the red eyed creature who was standing there next to the fountain with its arms crossed seeming to observe the fight taking place. Not once had this thing joined the fight, why was that?

Vexel used her staff to stand upright, hissing at the pain in her left arm. She reached into one of her side pouches and retrieved a small bottle that held a purple liquid. In one fell swoop she downed the substance and sighed. The green then began to fade from her arm as the effects of the poison were now being reversed.

"No matter what their abilities are we have to stop them here and now." Seraph informed them while two-handing his Nodachi, his crimson orbs floating between the three.

"Seraph, back me up." Vexel told him while dashing forward, staff in one hand. Her attention turned against the injured creature, noticing the area where the arm had been severed was bubbling as if trying to regenerate. But it didn't seem to notice their approaching presence, as if it's senses and mobility were lowered due to the regenerating process.

Without hesitation they neared their target and at the last minute, just as the gold eyed creature reached for him in an attempt to protect its comrade, Seraph turned and slid under Vexel's legs, aiming a perfected strike against the skinny legs the wounded creature was standing on. Simultaneously, Vexel jumped into the air, grabbing her quarterstaff and plunging it into one of its glowing green eyes. With landing the two attacks it was suddenly hit square in the chest with a fireball, a smile present on her face as Ara blew the smoke away from her finger.

It let out a horrible bellow mixed with rage and pain as it teetered backwards, using its remaining hand to grasp its face. When it pulled it away in order to counterstrike a tall masculine stood in front of it, bringing back his sword before plunging it forward into its scorched chest. In that moment it froze, its grin turning into pure hatred as its blood slowly leaked down the edge of the blade that was now lodged in its chest cavity. Weakly it grasped the sword in its hand, trying to pull it out but to no avail as its strength was waning. With one last gurgle, it spit blood onto the front of Karim's armor, before it dropped to its knees, defeated and dead.

Karim pulled Jeranhault from its chest, swinging it to the side to whip the blood off of it while turning his attention to the remaining two. The golden eyed one stared with pure ferocity at the masculine who had just killed it's comrade. The one with red eyes was still standing there calmly, arms crossed over its chest and an almost curious smirk playing upon its lips. The rest of the party joined together, standing as one while staring them down. Neither side moved for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only a few moments.

Uncrossing it's arms the red being turned its skull to the sky and released a roar so resounding that it caused the group to wince in pain and hold their ears. The two remaining creatures jumped further away, onto a nearby rooftop where a shadow emerged from below and engulfed them, once it disappeared they too had gone. Where? No one knew but in the end they were glad they hadn't stayed.

Relief washed over them individually, Karim falling back and sitting on the ground, holding his head in one hand. Seraph breathed deeply, sheathing his weapon. Ara waddled over to the armored half-elf, tending to his wounds, and Vexel, she stayed staring at where they had disappeared, a serious look casting over her features, reflecting in her gaze.

While the monsters had disappeared and they'd saved the rest of the town, the casualties still seemed to be high. The living bystanders hesitating to come forward, not knowing if the threat had truly gone. They looked around the burning, blood soaked plaza then at the group of four who had fended off the attackers. Slowly cheers rose into the air, many whistling and clapping, rejoicing in their victory. A few people who specialized in healing arts, ran to tend to their wounds while others went towards the corpses that littered the ground.

Karim comforted those around him with a reassuring smile, pushing himself off the ground to stand upright. "It's alright now." His tone was powerful and comforting as he sheathed his sword. "Ara, Seraph, are you alright?"

"We should be asking you and Vexel that question." The small goblin countered while turning to look in the mentioned females direction, only to see her walking off.

"Vexel?" Seraph called to her, slightly confused on where she could be heading now.

The three of them watched her as she quietly approached an older woman who was cradling a child in her arms, a victim of the attack and no doubt her child. Gently she kneeled beside the woman and placed her hand upon her shoulder. The woman looked up at the contact and saw one of the saviors at her side, her crying stopped for only a moment before it continued and she leaned into Vexel for support and comfort. A small yet solemn smile was on her lips as she slowly and awkwardly wrapped her arms around her, not quite used to the action but wanting to help.

Her deep emerald gaze turned to her friends and she tilted her head to one side slightly. "This is a good thing...right?"

"Yes Vexel." Karim told her, smiling softly at her. Seraph crossed his arms across his chest while nodding at her, a smile spreading on his lips, his face gentle.

Ara chimed in, smiling proudly at her monotone friend. "A very good thing."

* * *

_**[ End of chapter 1. Hope you Enioyed! ]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Disclaimer: This story is based on a d&d campaign I am currently going through w_****_ith my friends mixed with my own creativity. I do not own any of the characters but one. I do have permission to use them in my writing. Enjoy!]_**

* * *

**_Lost in the Fog_**

_Chapter II-_

* * *

After the events of the battle, the saviors and townspeople worked diligently to calm everyone's frayed nerves while tending to those who had been wounded either by trying to escape or in the battle itself. With the help of some wizards and elemental masters they began putting out the raging fires that ran freely through the buildings thanks to whatever had attacked them. This allowed the owners of those structures to go and search for anything that remained intact, if the owner was still alive that is. Although it seemed as though the town was already over the sudden invasion, their were many who were taking their time mourning the loss of loved ones and friends. A pang of guilt struck the party, making them feel hollow and cold on the inside as they watched the aftermath of the destruction. If only they'd been faster perhaps the number of casualties could've been lower and this bloodbath wouldn't have been so severe. Clouds rolled over head, blocking the sunlight which just added insult to injury on this already gloomy day, darkening the surroundings and casting a silent shadow over the town of Grachmiet. The crowd of survivors moved in two groups, one helping to clear debris and rebuild the ruined housing while the other helped collect the bodies of the deceased. No power or spell being able to bring back what had been lost. Quiet sobs cut through the air and left wounds on the hearts of others, their cries echoing in the blood caked plaza. In the end, many had been lucky enough not to have lost anything while others may have lost everything on this dreadful day. To some it felt like forever when the creatures came storming through the town, leaving an imprint in their minds in the form of fear, but they had only been there for about an hour. But somehow they still managed to cause this much chaos in that short timespan, shaking the confidence and stone foundations this town had been built upon. If things hadn't been so horrid, many would've been shocked at that but no one seemed to notice that minor detail. As devastation raked through there were kind souls who comforted those in heart stricken anguish, being their shoulder to cry on for as much time as they needed.

The goblin girl knelt down beside a small child, picking up the item that laid beside him. He was crying, unable to find his parents if they were still alive. "Here." She said softly, extending the toy sword out to him while placing her pointed wizard hat on his head, laughing softly as it tilted to one side, being a tad big for him. "Now you can fight too, but you have to be strong."

The human boy looked up at her with tear stained cheeks, his brown eyes reflective as water pooled in them. He hesitantly took the sword from her, his lips turning up into a small smile as he adjusted the hat he had on his head. Slowly he stood and began swinging the sword around playfully.

"Kreon!" A masculine voice boomed, laced with worry and love. "My son!" The man, a dark red genasi, ran up, passing Ara. He scooped the boy up in his arms, holding him tightly while tears rolled down his cheeks and into his thick, black beard.

"Papa!" The boy cried out, his tears resuming as he nestled close to his father, never wanting to be separated ever again. The small child was human but his father wasn't, perhaps a halfbreed? Or was he adopted? That wasn't important though, they were together again, that's all that mattered.

Ara gently leaned over and plucked her hat from off the ground, placing it back on her own cranium while smiling up at the pair. Without a word she turned and began walking away, her task complete as she managed to cheer up a lost soul and comfort him until his parent arrived.

"Wait!" That voice called after her which caused her to turn around, looking up at the man. "Thank you...for helping my boy and for saving us all. Please, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask. My name is Falkreth, I'm the blacksmith in town."

All she merely did was grab the brim of her hat and tip it downward to cover her face, acknowledging the genasi named Falkreth. Then she simply turned away and walked into the crowd to find Karim and the rest of her group to see how they were faring in the middle of the aftermath.

At that time, Karim and Seraph we're surrounded by small children, making grabby hands as they wanted to be held by the heroes of the town. Seraph was awkwardly patting them on their heads, not wanting to pick any of them up. His face was painted with an expression of discomfort as he wasn't a people person type, especially with children. Karim however, was holding a little girl in his arms, smiling at her warmly while bouncing her around. She giggled and reached her little hands out to grasp his pointed ears, releasing a shrill laugh of pure joy and excitement.

"Oi, be careful with those." He laughed softly, before setting her down and giving her a soft pat on the head. His emerald gaze beamed a sense of security and warmth to those surrounding him, except for his companion next to him. "I suppose your a little uncomfortable."

Seraph's eyebrows furrowed together as he gently pushed away another clingy child who was trying to tug on his pant leg for attention. His eyes narrowed at Karim in slight annoyance. "Just a little?"

"Sorry." He chuckled lightly, picking up the boy he had just pushed away. Ruffling the small child's fiery red hair before putting him back down safely. "Why don't you and Vexel head back to the tavern then?"

As he mentioned her name they both glanced over their shoulders to see her with a very small yet soft smile on her face as she looked at the children before her. They all seemed to be more interested in her staff and the ribbon in her jet black hair then anything. They were all pretending to fight and throw fists like she had done in combat, like they admired her somehow. She took the wooden weapon off her back and twirled it around her hands and fingers with practiced precision and expertise. They stared in awe, practically squealing in delight while the user behind the weapon had a blank expression on her face. Her eyes held some confusion at why they seemed so enthralled by her actions.

Seraph grumbled to himself, even the least expressive person in their group was having a better time with the children then he was. Perhaps he could lighten up a bit, maybe force himself to hold just one child. But as he looked at them all scurrying around and tugging on Karim's wool cloak he felt his nerves bundle up again and he looked away, unable to do anything.

"She doesn't seem to know much about the outside world and is rather curious." Ara explained hesitantly, questioning her own stated reasoning as she approached the two of them who were silently watching her interactions. "Makes me wonder how she grew up…" Her tone dropped, a sense of sadness washing over her yellow orbs for only a brief moment. "But you seem to be really in tune with the kids Karim, I envy you."

"I'm not as good with kids as you all think." Seraph scoffed and looked at Karim with all the wide eyed kids surrounding him, watching as he scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Seraph saw the end of Vexel's quarterstaff come into view as it hovered above Karim's unsuspecting skull. He shrugged with a narrow grin on his lips. With a swift motion it came crashing down on top of it, causing him to yell in surprise at the pain. He wheeled around to find the culprit putting her staff back on her back.

"O-Oi!? What was that for!?" The half-elf cried out while rubbing the light bump that had surfaced on the back of his cranium. All the kids surrounding them began laughing in glee before running off to find their parents.

Vexel crossed her arms across her chest, tilting her head to one side. "You were lying again, stop that." She put it rather simply, finding no flaw in what she'd done.

"Gah." Was all he said, giving up the argument while continuing to rub his head in a sulking manner.

"The town seems better." Seraph pointed out while looking at families rejoicing as they were reunited. But he also noticed those who were struck by the hammer of grief, weeping as the bodies of loved ones were put on carts to be hauled out of town for burial.

"We did what we could." Vexel of all people stated truthfully. "Don't dwell on the past, look towards the future." Without saying another word she walked off in the direction of the tavern, leaving the rest of the group in a state of shock but they understood the meaning behind her words.

"Speaking of the future, I've been thinking we could do a dungeon! Get some loot you know?" Ara chimed in while fixing her bottle glasses and petting Oscar as he was perched on her shoulder carefully.

"Oi Ara… Perhaps we shouldn't." Karim argued gently, not wanting to dive into battles again just yet. At least, not while the town was in the shape it was. But the idea did seem promising, so he compromised. "Let's think about it overnight and talk in the morning?"

"I'm down, sounds like a cool idea to me. We can look at the boards on the way back to the tavern." As he talked Seraph began walking away, moving in the same direction as Vexel while keeping his eyes peeled for what they were looking for. He already knew Ara would convince him to do the dungeon so at this point it was inevitable.

The trio moved through the town snagging a few flyers for dungeons along the way. Karim was giving his condolences to those who lost someone in the attack, Ara and Seraph just staying out of the way but dipping their craniums respectfully as they moved. It took a bit longer than expected to reach the tavern as the streets were crowded and many wanted to thank and praise the saviors of the town. Even as they entered all the patrons in the bar gave a collected shout, raising their drinks to them in celebration. Over in the right corner Vexel sat criss crossed on her seat, drinks splayed out on the table for her companions while she calmly was drinking her own.

"Vexel were gonna do a dungeon, which one?" Ara said in an almost cheerful manner, setting the loose flyers on the table while sitting down next to her in order to observe her emerald gaze as it flicked through each sheet, scanning over them carefully.

Her finger came out and gently tapped one paper before grasping her cup once more, looking at Seraph and Karim as if silently asking if they'd already chosen. "Did I choose correctly?"

"In a way, yeah. We all chose that one. We just wanted your opinion so you weren't left out." The aasimar spoke, sitting down at the table and lifting his drink to his lips. Coffee, not bad.

At that moment a group of male dwarfs approached the table, drinks in their hands. The first dwarf had a thick red beard that was put in three braids, his long black hair set in a tight braid to match but the end was very bunched up and curly. He had blue eyes that were accented by tan, battle worn skin. His rather bulbous nose was red and his cheeks flushed from the amount of ale he had probably ingested that evening.

The second dwarf had short orange hair that was tightly curled, the ends seeming singed. His jawline filled with a scruffy black beard and mustache, a small amount of freckles dotting across his cheeks. He had an uninterested brown gaze that was unnerving but full of respect. The small masculine had a bar pierced through the bridge of his nose and plenty more piercings crowding each ear that weighed down the lobes, stretching them. Equally he had many sets of bracelets and a long golden necklace that hung perfectly down and over his chestplate.

Finally, the third dwarf had greying hair that was lifted into a high ponytail, the sides shaved. A long scar ran across his face and over one eye which had turned white, the other was topaz. His skin was wrinkled but cheerful, when he smiled the wrinkles all moved aside, making his smile appear tighter. For clothing they were all clad in respective amounts of armor with a symbol across their chests, each one different than the other. The armor looked run down and heavily used with small holes and claws marks riddling the fronts of their breastplates. It was clear to tell these men perhaps they did some sort of dungeon diving or other dangerous jobs to resort to such damages.

The last dwarf stepped forward from the back, his face soft as he surveyed the group before him. "My daughter was saved thanks to you. I owe you a great deal." Behind his words you could hear the wisdom and gratitude, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth. "So please allow my friends and myself to thank you with the good ole fashioned dwarf way!" As he spoke cheers erupted from behind him and suddenly a round of drinks were served at the table, the elderly dwarf grinning. "To the heroes!"

"To the heroes!" The rest of the tavern echoed his words and they all slammed their drinks down before taking a sip and cheering some more.

"Oi...I'm not much of a drinker." Karim stated softly, staring at the alcoholic beverage that had been placed before him. He moved his hand to push the drink away but a smaller, bulkier hand stopped it from going far.

It was the second dwarf. After stopping the drink from going anywhere he pushed it closer once more, a scowl on his face. "Accept the old man's drink, it's the only way he can repay ya. Don't be rude." His tone was very gruff and agitated while he bore his gaze into Karim, waiting.

The smell of hard rum floated up to Seraph's nose and he recoiled, flashbacks from last night pouring back into his mind. He really wasn't in the mood for drinking, but watching the cheerful old man rejoice and watching the other dwarf scold Karim he wasn't about to deal with it. So, reluctantly he lifted his drink and held it out towards Karim, giving him a swift kick from underneath the table. The victim of the kick shot a look in his abusers direction before lifting the mug up, clinking it together and then taking a swig. The bitter taste of the rum burned on their tongues and their throats as they quickly swallowed the dark liquor, trying their best to not cough from the burning sensation that clawed at them. Their stomachs warming as the drink settled down, making them both exhale in regret.

Ara and Vexel looked at each other, then at Karim, Seraph and the dwarf then to their drinks then back to each other. Vexel was the first to react, she dipped her finger in the cup and stuck it in her mouth. To her the taste wasn't as bad, it tasted slightly spicy and warm. She shrugged her shoulders at Ara who looked like she was waiting for Vexel to give a yay or nay. Together the two girls lifted their own mugs, following in suit of what Karim and Seraph had done.

"O-Oi! Ara! Vexel!" Karim called out frantically, trying to stop them but before he could the pair had already taken a swig from the mugs. He brought his hand to cover the bottom portion of his face while he stared at the pair bewildered.

Ara choked on the liquid, her yellow orbs beginning to water as the burning in the back of her throat began to irritate her. She coughed violently and set the cup down, covering her mouth with her arm. Seraph gently patting her on the back as she let it all out, just nodding in understanding.

Karim looked as white as a ghost or perhaps as white as Seraph for a second. He knew he wasn't much of a drinker but he could definitely tell those two had hardly touched a drop of alcohol in their entire lives. Them drinking such a strong liquor for their first time that even _HE_ hadn't wanted to touch could only lead to disaster.

The female monks nose wrinkled up at the potentness, smacking her lips together slowly as she looked at Ara and Seraph then Karim. She couldn't understand why so many would drink something with such a harsh taste. After it faded from her taste buds, Vexel peered into the cup and watched the rum slosh around, seeing her wavering reflection in the dark liquid. A hand on her stomach as it suddenly felt warm, her head tilting to the side in confusion before she set the mug down.

"Oi, you two probably shouldn't drink anymore. For your own safety and ours." The ever so cautious and caring Karim advised, looking to snatch the alcohol from them before any protests could arise. Surprisingly he grabbed the mugs with no protests, his eyebrows raised in question but he shook it off.

Seraph took them from Karim and carried the mugs to the counter, setting them down, then returning to the table and clasping the armored masculine on the shoulder. "Mind if I borrow you for a second?" he looked around at the crowded and rowdy setting. "Privately."

He seemed puzzled at the sudden request but accepted nonetheless, taking a sip of his tea before setting it down and standing from the table. His emerald orbs flickered to the two idle people at the table who seemed to be enjoying their shared silence while watching them. "Behave please." was all he said before following Seraph up to his room. Taking a detour to go to his own room to set his weapons down. Afterwards he gently knocked on his door and waited for it to open, once it had he stepped inside. "Is everything alright?"

Ara rested her chin on top of the table, looking bored as there wasn't much to do. She glanced at the copper bracers she was wearing versus the shiny silver ones Vexel adorned on her forearms. _'I suppose we could go tomorrow to get my silver ones as well.'_ The goblin girl thought to herself, jumping when four more mugs were placed on the table by a high elf bar maiden.

Her long platinum blonde hair hung down to her waist complemented with fair skin, completely unblemished. As she set the four mugs down, well, slammed them, she pulled her perfectly shaped hand back. Her semi-long nails tapping against the circular, wooden serving tray she held firmly. Her piercing blue gaze digging into the two opposing woman and with the flick of that pretty little wrist she tucked a strand of hair behind her long pointed ears, the biggest sign this woman was clearly an elf.

"A true pity they're stuck with swine like you." Was all she said before sauntering off towards the bar, her hips swaying which caught the attention of most patrons in this setting seeing as how her figure was rather slender but not filled out with curves that she very much lacked.

Ara's head bolted off the table and her lips peeled back in a snarl. She clenched her teeth together in anger. "A _pity_!? Why I outta!"

But before she could hop off her seat and chase after the woman, a certain black and crimson clothed companion was already heading straight for her. With long strides she easily caught up to the taller female, blinking up at her slowly. She raised her finger and pointed it at Ara, then herself, then the high elf. The woman seemed rather annoyed to have been chased after by this certain customer, especially since she was being rather silent and confusing.

"A pity?" Was all she said, tilting her head to one side while her gaze began to dull, the light seeming to pull away from her. "It's a pity you believe life will be kind to you with an attitude like that. But thank you for the drinks."

Her jaw dropped open in shock at what she'd heard, her hands coming to close her mouth and keep her from laughing. Ara could not believe what she'd just heard and she was practically squealing in her seat. Her fingers gripped the brim of her hat and she pulled it down, kicking her feet out as she laughed loudly. Silently hoping the sound of the other tavern patrons would drown it out.

Vexel gave a nod to the stunned and clearly embarrassed high elf woman, her face turning a ruby red at the comment. To her it seemed harmless, just a trade of knowledge but to others and certainly to this woman, it was a very harsh choice of words. But that didn't mean the monks words weren't far from the truth, unlike the woman's first belief aimed at them. Swiftly she returned to the table, scooting a mug over to Ara while lightly sipping from her own, still not accustomed to the bold flavor.

"VEXEL!" She screeched, nearly doubling over in laughter as her friend sat back down seeming oblivious to the fact that she threw a brutal comment towards that woman. "Y-You! **ahAHAAAAA**."

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned quietly, her eyebrows raised while she internally began to process what she had said just moments ago, trying to find her flaw.

The cackling goblin raised her mug with a wide, toothy smile present on her lips. "Not a damn thing, thank you Vexel."

"Oh." The still slightly concerned female nodded her head gently, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her hand gripped the side of her mug and she raised it, clinking it against Ara's before taking a big swig.

* * *

_**Sometime Later…**_

"Sorry, that took longer than expected. I'm gonna head to bed." As Seraph opened his door he apologized and informed Karim, watching the tall male leave.

"It's quite alright, I better go get Ara and Vexel. Goodnight Seraph." He wished him a good night's rest and headed downstairs with his cloak wrapped around his person. It had gotten a little quiet since he left, most of the patrons probably passed out or left for their homes. Night had fallen over the recovering town in his long talk with the other male. "I wonder if the girls turned in for the night already."

But as he turned the corner and the tavern opened up he could not have been more wrong. His body stopped moving entirely, frozen from the scene that was splayed out before him. The table they'd been sitting at was full of mugs, no doubt they'd been filled with alcohol. Ara cheeks had flushed a bright crimson, her small body stumbling into nearby furniture and her reaction was to scream in fright and shoot a fireball in its direction. The fireball was tiny, harmless practically as she couldn't concentrate enough to make it any bigger, but it still was able to put a tiny fire on the corner of the chair. Her partner in crime was in no better shape, her fair and slightly tan skin did nothing to hide how absolutely red her cheeks were. Her emerald orbs were dull, glossed over by the effects of the booze as she too struggled to keep her balance. But watching Ara set the chair alight made her scowl at it distastefully and she walked over, lifting her leg and kicking the chair straight across the room. It hit the other side and completely shattered, sending wood splinters flying in all directions.

"B...BoooooYA bichez." The drunken goblin rambled, walking over to the table to check the mugs for alcohol, most of them being empty as she continuously checked until she found one and began drinking.

Vexel walked over and slapped the mug from Ara's hands watching as it's contents went spilling all over the table and floor, the mug clattering against the wooden ground. Slowly she watched as an overly wild and drunken expression crossed her flushed features. A moment of silence passed between pair before Ara burst out laughing, trying to pat her friends arm but kept missing causing her hand to flail in the air. A smile cracked the monks face and soft, quiet chuckles escaped her causing her eyes to widen in disbelief at the unfamiliar sound before she continued laughing with her.

"Oi ...you've got to be kidding me.." he placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed it while thinking to himself. With a sigh he walked towards the drunken pair who didn't seem to notice him approaching.

"I like yours tooooop Vexeel." She admitted while taking her small hands and reaching towards the fabric, but stopped as she saw another set of legs behind Vexel's. Her hazy vision moved upward and found her favorite companion standing there, his face twisted in concern mixed with slight annoyance. "Karim! Wait…. oh no. We're in trouble, run!"

In her drunken stupor Vexel tilted her head in confusion, looking around but not behind her. Karim wasn't anywhere near them so she reached out and grasped Ara's arm before she could try and make a break for it. The small goblin struggled in her iron grip, unable to get free.

"Oi. Ara, Vexel, I told you to behave."

At the sound of that voice coming from behind her Vexel instinctively jumped and turned around throwing a slow fist in his direction. Without trouble he caught it and leapt forward to grab the goblin before she could scurry away underneath a nearby table. Ara began screeching in his grasp, tugging at his hand and hitting it in a poor attempt to free herself. Vexel just stood there puzzled while trying to gently shake his hand off. Pouting or so it seemed.

"Unhand me criminal!" She cried out, starting to gnaw on his knuckles causing him to release his hold momentarily.

Her freedom she rejoiced in sweetly but it was short lived as his large hand grabbed the back collar of her clothing and lifted her into the air. Not being grounded she began to squirm around furiously before tiring herself out. The monk watched her friend struggle and without missing a beat, she took her palm and shoved it into Karim's chest, pushing him back a few feet. With a thud she fell to the floor, landing on her rear end to which she cried out again but this time in pain.

"Vexel." The half-elf stood up straight after the abrupt hit, his tone tired as he walked toward the pair once more. "Just let me help you to your rooms, you two need to sleep."

Vexel let out a huff, pouting as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Crossing her arms in defiance she looked at Ara who was back on her feet, holding her hands in surrender. "Fiineeee...meanie." The normally headstrong wizard goblin said with defeat lurking behind her foggy gaze, hiccuping at the end. She sniffled and wiped her nose, turning to look up at her drunk partner in crime. Her hand glowed a faint green as she clutched the colored sand in her pocket. "Sleep." The word came out softly as she threw it in Vexel's direction, watching the color seep into her body.

Karim's emerald orbs widened as he watched Vexel's own emerald orbs flicker, then shut. Her knees buckled and her body began to fall to the tavern floor. Without hesitation he reached forward, catching her limp figure before it hit the ground. A small sigh escaped him as he cradled the unconscious female carefully, glancing back at Ara. The tall masculine stood up straight, turning to face Ara as he put Vexel over his shoulder. "Oi Ara ...you didn't have to do that." But without waiting for her response he picked her up, tucking her under his arm and heading upstairs. He tuned out the wiggling, protesting goblin who eventually gave up.

He opened the door to Ara's door and walked in, setting her down and walking to Vexel's room which was thankfully, just next door. He walked in and set the female down on her bed, watching her curl up into a ball with a troubled expression across her sleeping, flushed face. As he quietly closed the door behind him he found Ara tugging at his cloak, rubbing her sleepy eyes like a small child.

"I want Oscar…" her voice was soft and distant as her body had begun the process of crashing after such events. Her yellow optics looked down the hallway, her feet shuffling against the hardwood floor with her attempting to head back downstairs but was stopped before she could get far.

"Oi, come on. I'll go get Oscar for you after you lay down." Karim rubs the back of his head before picking her up gently and making his way back to her room. The drunk goblin in his arms too tired to tell he was lying.

He knew once she got too far gone the spell to keep her familiar in this plane of existence would've dropped. As he set her drifting figure on her bed she began to make small mewls of protest, demanding Oscar be brought to her. Thinking quickly he removed his cloak, bundling the fabric into a ball and handing it to her. She took it in her arms, holding onto it tightly as if fearing it would disappear if she wasn't careful.

"Goodnight Ara." Then Karim ventured back to his own room, removing his bulky armor and falling back into his bed. With little time he was comfortable, his eyes fluttering shut as sleep overtook him.

* * *

The following morning everything seemed lively for a town that had just been assaulted. An abundance of people were flying in and out of shops, visiting the blacksmith and wood workers. It was quite the frenzy. All in all it was the towns way of moving past such a horrible experience by beginning the process of rebuilding the structures that had been lost while starting to raise the spirits of those who had personally lost. Unlike yesterday, the sun shone its bright rays down upon Grachmiet, warming those who ventured outside. The light seemed to ignite the flames that had been mere embers in the souls of those who were troubled. Bright smiles and cheerful greetings were exchanged between the townsfolk as they passed one another, deciding it would be best to support everyone, even in the smallest of ways. A delightful smell was in the air, it wasn't ale or any other kind of booze it was the smell of freshly cooked meat and homemade soup. A nearby restaurant was making meals to serve to those hard at work. For once in a long time the town of Grachmiet seemed to be radiantly glowing.

Waking from her slumber, Vexel glanced around the room and immediately a headache came barging through her. She put a hand up to her forehead for a moment, sweeping her feet over the edge of the bed and standing. Not quite comprehending why she was in this amount of pain, she forced through her normal morning routine. Which consisted of a morning meditation and workout to shake the grogginess of sleep from her mind. But in the end she'd just barely powered through her workout, almost making the throbbing in her head worse but somehow she managed not to. The monk fixed her hair back up into a high ponytail, grabbed her quarterstaff and proceeded to go downstairs. As she rounded the corner she realized the tavern was quite empty and no one, not even her group, were present. Deciding to wait for them she hopped up on the bar top, sitting criss crossed and ordering some water and toast for the morning.

She grumbled to herself, whipping off the blanket that was splayed over her body and staring up at the ceiling in regret and annoyance. The small goblin sat up and huffed, hating the pain that exploded like a pulsing wave inside her skull, pushing on every sensitive area. As she looked around the bare, dimly lit room she noticed the blanket she'd been sleeping with wasn't actually a blank. Gingerly she picked it up and ran her hands over it, soon nodding her head in understanding. A small smile spread across her face and she quickly snapped her fingers, summoning her familiar to this plane. It sat on the dresser in all its white, feathery glory with beady orange orbs blinking slowly.

Fondly she reached out and patted the end of the bed. "Hello Oscar, I'm sorry for last night. Won't you forgive me?" She questioned even while knowing he couldn't possibly respond.

But nonetheless the companion let out a small hoot and flew over, forcing the top of its head into the palm of her small hand. It's feathers ruffling up at the feeling.

"Now lets change you back into a cat, hm?"

Seraph looked around the silent tavern, enjoying the still atmosphere. He glanced to the side and noted the hardly moving figure of Vexel. Without a word he merely walked up and ordered a cup of coffee and eggs for his breakfast. Something seemed off about her this morning but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Had something happened last night that he didn't know about? Peering at the female who sat slowly eating her toast it suddenly clicked in his mind as he recognized the face of someone who was hungover.

It was almost funny watching this play out. "So, you were drinking last night anyway?"

Curiously she raised an eyebrow at him, pausing just as she was about to take another bite of her toast. "Yes." Then she bit down and began chewing, never breaking eye contact.

"Do you regret it?"

"Why should I?" She answered his question with a question, watching him become confused for only a heartbeat. "The pain doesn't bother me as much." Vexel concluded, finishing her breakfast and ending the conversation there.

At that moment a set of familiar faces came into view, one looking prettier than the other at that moment. Ara pulled down her wizard hat in regret, groaning lightly as she waddled her way over, her tuxedo cat in tow behind her. Karim shook his head slightly, pulling the cloak that he received back from Ara around his armored self. He walked over and ordered a water, his nose wrinkling distastefully at the smell of coffee as he leaned against the bar top.

Seraph started at him carefully, watching his reaction to the smell of his coffee. "What? You like your tea I like my coffee. Don't start." Then he sipped on the hot drink in an obvious manner then turned to watch Ara hop up on a bar stool with a similar expression to the other hungover female.

"Oi..Vexel, why are you- You know what, nevermind." Karim shook his head, about to ask her a question but suddenly he felt as if he might already know the answer. Silently he eyed the bar stool in front of her, sighing to himself.

Ara sat on the stool, planting her chin on the bar top with her wizard hat covering her face. Oscar strolling on the bar top in his catified glory, his tail high in the air as he demanded to receive pets from the other three. Rubbing his cranium rather forcefully into the palms of their hands as his purr rumbled loudly within his chest cavity.

"Someone seems happy to be a cat again." Karim chuckled as Oscar flopped his plushy body on its back, seeming to only want belly rubs from the half-elf as when Seraph tried to mimic his actions a swift paw knocked him away.

"Guess I'll just go fuck myself." The annoyed aasimar grumbled to himself, putting his head in his hand as he looked at the purring feline. With one last glance he returned to his drink and eggs, eating faster due to the slight annoyance in the back of his mind.

Just as Ara was about to bite with a retort towards the gloomy masculine, the air in the room suddenly tensed and the atmosphere completely shifted. In the doorway of the tavern stood a very tall, black scaled dragonborn who was dressed in comfortable armor but looked menacing all the same. His large clawed hand rested on the pommel of his weapon, a singular clawed digit tapping it gently. In that moment he stalked forward, his attention locked to the party with purpose or so it seemed. The sudden movement gripped Seraph and Karim, both of them turning around to stand their ground against the offending person. Karim's hand rested on his sword, ready to be drawn if need be. Seraph mimicked the movement with his own weapon. But what surprised them next was the voice that rose from behind them, though it appeared to be in a different language now and more jagged than normal.

"**Wux tepoha drinlekih tenpiswo**?"

In that instant everyone's eyes widened, even the dragonborn that stood towering above them. The two fighters turned to see the monk still sitting on the bar top behind them, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes shut. Silence fell back over the atmosphere for a moment before she opened her eyes and leveled her emerald gaze at the black dragon.

"**Wux renthisj wer ooble di wer darastrix?**" The hand resting upon the pommel of his sword moved to rest at his side, showing no threat.

Ara's jaw dropped open as she looked back and forth from the dragonborn to Vexel. Fixing her glasses as she studied the pair speaking in a language none of them knew. Oscar moved to sit on the bar top beside his wizard as she rambled to herself quietly. Seraph inclined his head, a look of confusion briefly gracing his features before he composed himself and placed his hands at his side.

Karim looked beyond baffled by this interaction as he too removed his hand from his weapon, turning to examine the stoic female.. " Oi, Vexel. You can speak draconic?" It seemed like a dumb question once the words left his mouth. Especially after the fact they'd just heard her speak in said language but it just caught them off guard.

"I do." She glanced at the trio surrounding her, quizzled by their surprise but shook it off as she turned her attention back to the dragon who narrowed its darkening gaze at her. "**Si tir.**"

"Hey! Could you guys speak in a language we can all understand?" Ara twitched her nose in annoyance, finding her head spinning by not being able to understand a lick of what these two were speaking about.

"I suppose that would be for the better." The black dragon boomed, making Oscar jump by the sudden shift in his tone. "If we are going to talk I believe it would only pain your friend to translate. You're lucky I speak your common tongue as well." The comment came out as a harsh bite towards those who didn't speak what was his common tongue, even if that wasn't his true intention but no one knew. However it was made obvious that he respected the monk for her knowledge and being able to speak his mother tongue fluently.

"What're you here for exactly?" Karim was the first to ask, watching as silence befell his comrades who were onlookers at this point.

"Merely came for a drink, the streets are too crowded for my own liking. Your friend there who can speak my mother tongue caught my attention." His jet black scales shined in the lighting the tavern provided, his arms coming to rest across his broad, armored chest.

"There aren't many dragonborn around these parts. What brings your kind around this town?" Seraph asked cautiously while never taking his eyes off the towering masculine. Taking his seat and resuming the eating of his breakfast with a cautious eye.

He huffed, his chest moving upwards at the rush of air leaving him, very faint steam leaving his nostrils. "That's because we mind our own business. Ever since the mist we've had to migrate, moving to avoid its touch of death." What knowledge was known was that the mist feasted on magical energy, slowly sapping it from the person's body until they were rendered unable to move. A slow death that was wished upon not even the worst of criminals.

Ara piped up at that new found knowledge, wanting to inquire more. "So where might you be headed then?"

"I am headed south, to the desert lands. Although I can't tell you why." He said sternly, mainly aimed towards the curious goblin who was eyeing him in excitement. "My apologies for not introducing myself, I am Alander."

"Oi, nice to meet you Alander. My name is Karim." The fighter extended a hand towards Alander in greeting but upon not receiving the handshake he was looking for, he awkwardly pulled back. "Understandable, we won't pry for your personal motives. But I would assume it has something to do with your race, no?"

Ara basically side swiped Karim's question, feeling anxious with the new blood around. It wasn't everyday you get to see a dragonborn in the flesh, she had to absorb the time as much as she could. "My name is Ara, this is Seraph," She gestured to the masculine who sat quietly finishing his food before motioning towards the silent monk who was observing the conversation before her. "And this is Vexel. They aren't really talkers, but to the south I heard there's dragonborn villages."

"So I can tell and yes, there are." His gaze moved back to the elf, looking him up and down as if trying to deem him worthy for an answer to the question he asked. "I suppose I am, yes. There are matters I must tend to, none of your concern as to what but I do advise that if you ever take a trip to the desert you are prepared for such a journey and what lies there once you arrive."

Vexel nodded her head in understanding, acknowledging his warning respectfully while mainly keeping to herself. It seemed Karim and Ara were more the talking type than she or Seraph so it would be best to just let them move the conversation how they see fit.

"But I'm afraid my time here is coming to an end as I must make my way south as soon as possible." Alander moved to rest his arms at his side, looking across the four faces in front of him, committing them to memory. "This, little chat was surprisingly pleasant. Most folks don't talk to me," a husky chuckled erupted from him while he shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know why." Sarcasm was leaking into his tone.

Karim nodded slightly, understanding the dragonborns mission as he too had his own he wanted to follow. "Well, it was a pleasure speaking with you Alander. I wish you good luck on your travels."

"Can I have a scale?" Ara beamed watching the purely dark scales reflect the tavern light just enough to have a slight shine to them. "Pretty please?"

Karim stepped in front of the goblin and shook his head 'no' before Alander could answer her question. "Oi Ara. Don't ask such things of people you've only just met."

"I agree with him on this one." Seraph chirped in, causing Ara to scowl at them in displeasure for a moment before defeat slumped her shoulders. "Take care." They all watched him, a small smile spreading on his features for only a moment. It seemed they were silently wishing him off on his adventure.

As Alander turned away from the group, ready to leave, a familiar voice called to him. "**Veyet'toon, nomag dout ossaluri dronilnr wux martivir di ricin.**" With that Vexel dipped her head to the retreating dragonborn, a sense of understanding lurking in her mysterious gaze.

"**Ekess wux lae algbo, ghergo darastrix.**" Another smile, more broad than the last appeared, moving the scaly, leathery looking skin causing it to crease in certain areas. The clear age and wisdom shining in one smile, it held a sense of respect to it. With one last look at the party he dipped his large cranium. "Goodbye." Then, without anyone stopping him and with no hesitation, he departed from the tavern, having to hunch over a bit to get his tall figure through the doorway.

Ara grabbed Vexel's arm abruptly and began shaking it, causing herself and the grasped female to sway back and forth. "Vexellllll you have to tell me where you learned to speak draconiiiiic! I need to know!"

Said female looked at her gently, blinking slowly for a moment before giving a simple pat on the brim of her wizard hat. "You don't know it?"

"Draconic isn't just a language anyone can learn! It's super rare and extremely challenging to learn. I'm honestly jealous." Ara huffed but in the next moment perked up and was smiling proudly to herself. "But hey I guess we all understand a language others can't speak. Right?"

Once again a lazy silence leaked into the air surrounding them, but the heart of the half-elf was too good to let her question die away without any agreeance. "Oi I guess you're right Ara." He agreed with the female goblin, watching her push up her bottle glasses whilst returning her smile. Afterall, the pair knew each other before coming to this town and meeting the rest of the group.

Suddenly Seraph began waving the flyer around that they'd collected yesterday, the information about the dungeon written on it in clear cut cursive. "We gonna get to this today?"

Without a word, a thing she seems to do often, Vexel hopped off of the bar top and snatched the flyer from Seraph, beginning to move towards the exit at a swift pace. Once she exited the tavern she stopped and waited, not knowing where she was going at all but rather she just wanted to get the group moving. A soft breeze seemed to be flowing through the streets at that time, carrying the tantalizing smell of freshly cooked food mixed with the harsh smoke from a blacksmith's shop. Across the street a small girl was handing out little bundles of flowers she'd collected with an illuminating smile that pushed up her ruby accented chubby cheeks. Her light brown hair in two braids that fell over the front of each shoulder.

"Oi, wait up Vexel." Karim called while exiting the tavern only to bump into the still female who watched the small girl in all her happiness. "Oi-" He started but before he could follow her gaze to see where her attention lay she turned around and set the flyer in his hand.

Ara stormed out chasing her feline familiar, a cheeky grin causing her sharp goblin teeth to peek forward. "Oscar!"

"Lets stay on course please." Seraph advised heavily, quietly watching the group become distracted once more. "Would you please lead the way Karim." He gestured forward before resting a hand on his sheathed blade, sighing to himself.

"Ah yes, this way."

With some time the party spent the better part of the morning finding the restaurant that the meeting for the details about the dungeon was being held. They moved through the streets and back alleys till eventually coming across the smaller building. It seemed to blend into its surroundings, not quite catching the eye as it lacked the color to do so. But the sign on the front of the structure made it easy to tell this was where they were supposed to be. Leading the way, the Karim opened the door, a bell chime going off to signal to those inside that another patron had entered. But as he scanned the surroundings, it seeming to be lesser in fashion to other restaurants, he noticed that the only people here were two figures in the back corner. Stepping aside he allowed the three people behind him to step inside as well and take in the surroundings, noticing the same thing he had almost immediately.

"Odd." The katana wielding masculine muttered to himself as the group moved forward towards that back table, seeing some food be laid out on it before the two figures.

Nearing the table the group got a chance to examine the duo who sat next to each other, talking in hushed voices to each other. Walking up to the pair they saw one half-elf female and one human male. The female had shoulder length sandy blonde hair, some of it braided and set around her cranium like a sort of headband. Softly pointed elven ears peeked out from the sides of her hair as she brushed the locks behind them. She wore leather bracers that stopped just below her elbow and stopped just below the knuckles on her fingers. A white wench top with the shoulders and the sides of her biceps cut out was covered mainly with a leather corset top along with leather neckwear that connected in the middle of her leather top in the front and back. A deep red almost magenta looking skirt with a red cloth sash. Her legs clad in more leather armor with knee pads set in place with silver bolts, calf high leather boots completing her look. At her side she had a silver rapier and upon her back laid a lute with a green sash going across her chest to hold it in place.

Her male companion seemed to be dressed more thoroughly than her, his chest was enwrapped in shiny metal armor that protruded out and the carved metal looked like it had the design of possible horns of it, or perhaps it was random nonsense to appear flashy. His arms were geared with the same kind of metal, having three sets of spikes coming out while being aimed upwards, not straight out like normal spikes. Beneath the heavy armor appeared to be some scalemail set in place with bits of leather. Connected to his breastplate was a green cloak that ran up his back, some of it is held in place by a leather belt around his waist with a metal clip. The man wore smooth looking armored boots, his legs clad in a type of black leather. Little skin was shown. Paying close attention to him as he appeared more dangerous than the woman, the group noticed the scar above his right eyebrow. In clear view as his brown locks of hair was styled up and out of the way. One of his gauntlet covered hands came up and lightly scratched his five o'clock shadow.

"Oh hello." A rather feminie voice perked up as they approached, her smile rather charming and her forest green eyes inviting which only added to the already uneasy atmosphere. A gloved hand gesturing to the seats surrounding the table that they occupied. "Please, take a seat. I assume your here for the dungeon. My name is Kassandra and this is Jeremiah."

Sparring a shared glance between them, Karim, Ara, and Seraph all took a seat at the table. Vexel stayed standing off to the side, not very fond of social settings, especially around those she wasn't quite comfortable with. Her gaze was locked onto the duo that had put the flyer out, her arms crossed over her chest in a sort of contentment.

Ara pet Oscar as he laid in her arms, worried that her friend wouldn't sit at the table and possibly cause issues with these people. "Vexel-"

But before she could object to her decision Ara was interrupted by the elven female standing up and walking over to Vexel which made her body tense. Kassandra stopped in front of the distant, opposing female with her back to the rest of the group. A moment passed before a slight smile crept up on her face. One hand came up and tugged at the collar of her shirt, exposing her collarbone and the symbol that lay upon it.

The action caused Vexel's emerald gaze to widened slightly before settling down. "I think we should be friends no?" Her voice slipped out, sweet and friendly or perhaps confident? Then she turned and gestured to the table once more. "Please, take a seat."

In a collected manner she spared once glance to Kassandra and took a seat beside Seraph, giving him a nod in greeting that he returned. He looked at the burly masculine diagonal from him, watching him scratch the light scruff he had growing. The fighter looked at the overly welcoming female, it off put him but he forced himself to power through it as to not ruin whatever mood was left. With an unexpected amount of force he elbowed the armored half-elf beside him, giving him a hard look as if to communicate some sort of dissatisfaction over the situation.

Karim returned his look but certainly couldn't muster the same amount of distaste Seraph had as his immense amount of heart refused to allow him to do so. "Oi, so you put up the flyer for the dungeon. We are here because we wish to venture in with you, will you tell us a bit about it?"

Jeremiah fixed his posture, leaning closer to the table before he spoke being careful of the map that had been set out to show them the route. "Ah roght, so you see here, the dungeons way too crowded with monsters to go in alone yeah? It's out in the forest about a days travel north from Grachmier so we'll have to camp for the night in the woods. Hope you little ladies don't mind sleeping on the dirt." Hazel eyes darting between the two.

Ara gave the overbearing human a long, lazy look. Just as she was about to speak, probably with a retort sharp enough to cut a piece of his ego off, she stopped herself. "You know what you're not even worth the time, so how about you just continue to tell us what you know." Then she began stroking oscar once more, her piercing gaze stuck to her new object of distaste.

"Roght so, anyway. As you know the mist is going to be a bit of a problem, the only thing that seems to keep it at bay is blue flame which, you're lucky you've got me." Jeremiah seemed to be pleased and pretty smug with himself about that knowledge, but Ara wasn't buying it.

Almost as if she felt bad for him a painful sigh escaped her. "Blue flame torches aren't hard to come by. Karim has a set himself. What else?"

Karim and Seraph put a hand over their mouth as if to give the impression of studying the map laid out before them but both individuals were really just trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear while the cheeky goblin continued to poke holes in the poor man's ego. Vexel just kept off to the side of the table, her gaze firmly locked to the humming woman who had convinced her in some way to sit with them.

Seeing the verbal showdown between her friend and the petite goblin girl Kassandra clapped her hands together in a lighthearted manner. "Well if you want to come along we leave today right now. We're traveling by foot so make sure you're prepared."

Finally, from the end of the table a monotone voice chipped in. "I'm down with it." When Vexel spoke her eyes were shut for some reason while she sat back, one arm resting on the back of the chair with her hand dangling over the side.

"The dungeon was my idea so it's a yes from me." Ara said lazily while having Oscar hiss and claw in the direction of a rather exasperated Jeremiah who was acting like the small tyke wasn't affecting him.

Karim looked over to the figure next to him who seem uninterested in the conversation but stuck with it for them. "Seraph? Your thoughts?"

"Yeah why not, let's do it."

In a joyful manner Kassandra skipped forward, rather chirper to be leaving with a group. It seemed as though they'd been waiting for some time for someone to accept the flyer request. She'd made it to the door before the others, opening it for them as she appeared to be getting antsy about the travel. This simple action seemed to offset the ragtag team as they cautiously exited the building, making sure everyone was kept close in case things went wrong. Until everyone left she just stood there before bringing up the rear with her companion Jeremiah. They talked mainly to themselves as the four people in front of continued to move on, although they eventually stopped once they realized they had no clue where to go.

"Wait, why are we leading? You're supposed to show us where to go." Ara huffed in annoyance, looking back at the two suspicious characters.

Kassandra gave an apologetic smile before casually walking in front of them, leaving Jeremiah to follow behind the group. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she walked, leading them towards the north exit gate of Grachmiet. Beyond the gate about 150-200 ft the mist carried through the thick of the forest. Sparring no glance towards the guards or the questioning group she led them toward the forest's edge. Nearing it Oscar's fur began to rise and stand on end, a low growl rising in his throat. The wind swept by the group, chilling them to the bone in an almost chilling way. Karim placed his hand upon his sword, unease even beginning to overtake his normally calm persona. Seraph looked around, narrowing his gaze as if to try and focus in on anything moving or following them. All looked to be good. Vexel shifted as Jeremiah pushed past her, an unlit torch in hand and a smug look across his face. Using a flint and steel he lit the torch, a blue flame emerging which caused the mist to shrink away. He held the torch high, turning to look back at the group.

"Stay next to me." His thick accent was rougher this time around and more serious rather than smug although his face displayed a different tell. "Oh and don't do anything stupid yeah?"

Karim looked to Ara, watching her snap her familiar off this plane, probably for his own safety. "Oi Ara, be careful."

Vexel and Seraph brought up the rear of the group, their watchful eyes trying their best to see through the dense mist. Karim and Ara stood in front of them, their eyes trained on the two figures in the front as the blue flame seemed to light the path for them. The light of the flame expanded to cover the group and keep the mist at bay, though they had to walk in a fairly close formation so the two at the rear weren't at risk for being touched by it. As the group trekked on, they couldn't quite tell how much time had passed. The last they'd seen of the sun was just before entering the gloomy mist covered forest, but now it was dark and cold as if the light from the sun was snuffed out completely and couldn't penetrate through the tree cover or mist to provide guidance. The signal that it was nighttime was the familiar hooting of a nearby owl, the sound echoing in the trees making it hard to pinpoint the animals location.

Just as a suggestion for camp was about to be made, high pitched chuckles were heard echoing around them. The sound of scurrying feet rustled in front, behind and to the sides of them. An arrow shot out towards Ara and a quick reacting monk lunged forward, snatching the arrow before it could hit her.

"Little fuckin' critters." Jeremiah groaned in annoyance as he waved the torch around trying to find them.

Ara flipped open her spellbook and threw some green sand in the direction where the arrow had come from. "Sleep."

The sand swirled through the air, landing where she wanted it to fall and soon a silence fell over the forest, a soft 'thump' reaching their ears. Without a moment's hesitation Vexel began to walk in that direction, almost walking straight into the mist, but everyone followed after her rather quickly. There, sleeping soundly on the ground was a goblin, crossbow in hand. As it slept peacefully, a bubble rising and falling from its nose. Vexel cranked her leg back and flung it forward, colliding with the sleeping creature and sending it soaring through the air and further into the mist. Somewhere in the distance it landed with a thud, probably still asleep but no one cared to know.

Karim pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing the side of his face. "You didn't have to do that Vexel."

"Let's make camp here for the night, we can continue after everyones slept for a bit." Kassandra spoke softly while already beginning to gather wood for a fire, Seraph lending a helping hand to her. Every now and then her gaze would flicker to Karim, what an enthralling accent he had. So regal.

After a little time passed a sufficient amount of firewood had been gathered to last through the night though no one could tell when night would end. The blue flame of the fire lit their surroundings, pushing the mist further back then the singular torch light they had while traveling. Ara sat next to the fire, rubbing her small hands together to try and warm them. The night had become pretty chilly, as they exhaled they could see their breath but just barely. Seraph laid down, already falling asleep as he rolled around in the blanket he'd brought along. Jeremiah was tending to the fire before he too would let sleep consume him. Earlier it'd been decided the two watchers for the first night shift would be Kassandra and Vexel. As the monk leaned against a nearby tree, her leg propped up and her arm resting against the knee while the other was curled underneath the arch it provided.

Karim looked at her curiously, wondering if she was cold at all. "Oi Vexel, are you cold? Do you want my cloak?" He removed the cloak and held it out to her.

She lifted her head off its rested position against the tree and looked puzzled for a moment, after a few heartbeats she shrugged and reached her hand out to touch the fabric and pull it to her person. Before she could complete the action a slender figure stepped between the two and whipped out a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Here's a blanket instead." Kassandra smiled sweetly and sat beside the cozied up monk, pulling out another blanket and wrapping herself in it. "You can all sleep now, I'm sure the two of us will be fine on our own."

Karim inclined his cranium and looked like he was about to say something but just sighed and handed the cloak to Ara. He watched the wizard curl up in it beside him and rested her head against him. Taking one last look around camp he closed his eyes and drifted off soundly.

As the night progressed and the two females stayed awake, adding logs to the fire to keep it going the chilly air swept through the quiet camp. The occasional sound of a hooting owl being heard and the crackle of the logs from the fire as the embers escaped them and lifted upwards into the air. In the stillness of their camp and surroundings these were the only noises being heard. Everyone was resting comfortably either on the ground, against a tree or against another one of the sleeping members. In this moment of vulnerability everyone and everything looked peaceful to the ever so watchful monk as she slowly exhaled, almost in a sad sigh.

Kassandra noticed this and looked to her, a somewhat uneasy frown on her face. "You know, I was the one who found him first. But I'll let you have the honor of staying around, prodigy." She sneered with narrowed eyes, the friendliness from before completely sapped out of her personality.

"Would you stop calling me that already? I don't understand why everyone continues to call me that. I'm just a normal human being." For the first time Vexel snapped back, catching the half-elf off guard for a moment. "And if it's that big of a deal you can have him. I have other things to attend to."

Kassandra looked appalled, pulling the blanket closer to her as she began to rethink her next set of words. "No it's quite alright. I'll head back to send word that he's been found, afterall you're probably way stronger than I am. Just make sure to send updates."

There was no reply from the monk. She turned her attention back to the blue flame as if nothing had happened. Glancing around at the sleeping figures once more before she resumed her watch, not wanting to further the conversation anymore. Kassandra's gaze looked over the stoic females expression, watching as the reflection of flames danced around in her emerald orbs. Was there something she wasn't seeing? No, perhaps she was just reading into things too much. Deciding it would be best to let that conversation die, she turned to the side away from Vexel. With that, the night came to an end rather quickly. The next set of watchers being Jeremiah and Seraph, allowing the two ladies to get some shut eye before sunrise although there wouldn't be any sun shining on them.

About an hour after the birds began chirping the group was woken up, rising to their feet and shaking the groggy effects of sleep from their bodies and minds. With what rations they carried that was their breakfast and a rather quiet breakfast it was. After having some food in their bellies, they set out once more towards the destined location of the dungeon they all seemed willing to dive into. Bringing up the rear of the group was Karim and Seraph this time around, Jeremiah and Kassandra in the middle and the once drunken duo of Vexel and Ara leading. Kassandra was giving them directions as they walked so they could not get lost. The journey was oddly silent, it was unknown if they were so focused on their surroundings to not care to speak or if the untrustworthy pair they'd spoken to the day prior had them so closed off. However, if they were focusing on their surroundings they weren't doing a great job. As they walked through the mist, nearing their location it looked like a small figure that was shadowed out stood there. Beside them a small blue light flickered.

He watched them approach, his blue gaze looking over the 4'6 goblin who was flipping through her spell book. Periodically she would have to tilt her wizard hat back or itch her freckled face. She wore comfy looking leather clothing, similar to his own. Upon her back laid a scroll pack with a green locket attached to the side, her black hair secured into a tight ponytail.

Next he moved to her companion that walked beside her. She was oddly dressed or at least to him. She wore what seemed to be a deep crimson, skin tight, sleeveless mock turtleneck tunic with the sides cut out. On the skin he could see, she had a large scar just partially visible on the front of her left side. On her arms she wore black, cloth wraps that stopped just below the knuckles on her fingers and just below her elbow. She wore silver bracers on her forearms that seemed to be engraved with a symbol he did not know. With her legs it seemed she was wearing black baggy pants, with dark brown boots going up to her mid calf. As he looked at her face her emerald gaze stuck into him, the scar that went across the bridge of her nose moving as one side of her mouth twitched upward in an almost curious smirk. Her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail with a red ribbon, the underside of her locks were a stark white. The quarterstaff that laid upon her back made it obvious that she was a monk but in this moment he had absolutely no idea why she was carrying such a dull weapon. A mere stick is what he thought it was.

He looked further, past them as the group came to a stop and before him he saw a female half-elf and a human male who held a blue torch. But he wasn't interested, so he disregarded them to see the two figures just behind them. One man stepped forward his paper pale skin reminded him of snow with crimson red eyes that seemed alert but widely uninterested. He had raven black hair put up into a bun securely. His attire consisted of a Japanese style kimono but didn't seem to be wearing it properly as one side hung off his shoulder. His armor was that of what a traditional samurai would wear but it was but it seemed worn down after countless battles. On his feet he wore a weird type of sandle, that didn't seem like proper footwear but then again he couldn't judge as he himself had no shoes on.

Moving to the last person a sense of understanding ignited within him and finally, he set his sights on the person he'd been waiting for. Waiting at this spot specifically for him to arrive as he had been told he would. The mans dirty blonde hair was long and spiky but was styled out of his face. His facial features were sharp, his face clean shaven and clear from any blemishes. Those full emerald orbs reflected caution as they all seemed to finally notice his presence. The half-elf wore this very shiny armor keeping it covered by an old brown, wool like coat with a shield attached to his hip. Out of everyone, he seemed to be the tallest, probably standing around 6ft from what he could tell. His chin was angled upwards, his posture seeming proud as he strode forward to the front of the group. Even in the armor it was clear to see his stature had broad shoulders and a toned physique.

As the group approached they noticed a very short figure staring back at them, examining every single one of them gradually. In alarm they stopped and Karim moved forward to the front of the group, a hand on his sheathed weapon, Jeranhalt. Vexel tucked Ara behind her, a hand grasping at the quarterstaff upon her back while Seraph stood beside Karim defensively. Though as they got a better look at the man, it was hard to believe he might be a threat.

He was very short, probably wasn't taller than 2'5ft and had dark greyish skin. His long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had a greying beard that went down to his collarbone roughly. Tattoos littered the entirety of his chest and arms, seeing as the only thing he appeared to be wearing was a pair of leather shorts. Possibly a gnome? But he was so short it made the party have conflicted feelings. Not to mention the only reason they'd been on guard was the fact that, for however old this man was he was extremely muscular on every proportion of his figure. The muscles on his arms bulged and some of the veins appeared to be popping out as well as the mass amount of muscle on his chest and legs. Beside the blue fire was enormous greataxe, bigger than himself that rested against a small rock. How could he wield such a weapon?

Before anyone could ask questions he took a step forward, intent on speaking first before they got the wrong idea, those lingering blue eyes stuck on Karim. His voice came out in a very slow, deep baritone, echoing in the forest with a sole set of words that paralzed everyone.

"Hello. My prince."

**_End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

[Hope you all enjoyed! I'll post the translations for the language below. I used a website called 'Draconic Twilight Realm'. Many thanks!]

Tir wux tepoha drinlekih tenpiswo - _Do you have business here._

Wux renthisj wer ooble di wer darastrix? - _Y__ou speak the tongue of the dragon?_

Si tir - _I do._

Veyet'toon, nomag dout ossaluri dronilnr wux martivir di ricin. - _Goodbye, may your travels bring you peace of mind._

Ekess wux lae algbo, ghergo darastrix. - _To you as well, young dragon._


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Disclaimer: This story is based on a d&d campaign I am currently going through w_****_ith my friends mixed with my own creativity. I do not own any of the characters but one. I do have permission to use them in my writing. Enjoy!]_**

* * *

_**Lost in the Fog**_

_Chapter III-_

* * *

In that instance, everyone and everything was frozen as those words fell from his tongue and silence ensued. It was deafening. No one knew what to really do. He stared at them with an unwavering gaze, unafraid and full of truth. The words he'd spoken just now could not have been fabricated and everyone knew that somehow. He looked like a forest dweller and probably was, the information he gathered didn't seem like much but whatever he managed to grab would more than likely be the truth. The only sound that made itself present was the crackling blue flame from Jeremiah's torch and the flame from the fire pit. It was a shared silence that the entire party held but they all did not share the same feelings after the gnome's greeting. Ara's yellow optics widened not in surprise but in a sense of fear as she looked at the back of the half-elf's skull. The unknown person before them had not taken his dull blue gaze from him. Seraph spared a glance towards the still figure beside him, a concerned expression lingering in his crimson stare. Vexel exhaled slowly, finally releasing the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her gaze was narrowed at the gnome before looking to Karim, how could he have known?

"What the fuck?" Jeremiah was the first to break the eerie silence that hung over the group like a thick, heavy cloud. "What the fuck did he just say?"

The color from Karim's face ran cold, his expression twisted in a sort of shock before Jeremiah's words snapped him back to reality. He gave a very shaky smile towards the tiny male gnome, a hand coming up to itch the back of his head as he spoke. "Prince? I don't believe I know what you're talking about." His left hand gripping Jeranhalt nervously.

Kassandra stepped forward, peering at Karim's face. "You're the prince? Prince Karim Ampyre the 5th?" She pretended to sound flabbergasted while looking between the two males who were staring each other down.

Seraph strode forward in front of his friend, not at all phased by what was happening. "Who might you be?" He bit harshly, staring down at the gnome in a dangerous manner.

"My name. Is Indral." The slow baritone voice spoke once more, not comprehending the situation at hand. "I've been. Waiting here. For you. My prince."

The moment he revealed his name Kassandra narrowed her eyes, glancing at Vexel and Ara off to the side while watching as an unknown expression clouded their features. "Waiting here? How did you know we'd be coming?"

Indral stepped forward, a fairly emotionless expression across his face, it reminded them of one of their companions. "In my dreams. My ancestors. They said you'd be here. That I had. To meet you. All of you." It was a bit difficult to follow the slow talking man but it seemed everyone in the group was listening intently. "They told me. Where I would find you." All whilst talking he never once looked at anyone else but Karim, his gaze was beginning to make the group restless.

"Sounds like a roght load of shit if you ask me." Jeremiah scoffed while walking forward to look down at the petite yet beefy looking masculine but he wasn't fazed.

Ara snapped her glare to Jeremiah, a low growl starting in her chest. "Well no one _was_ asking you." She ignored his agitated expression that was sent solely in her direction afterwards.

"They told me to meet you. My prince." He continued on, using those set of words once more which seemed to bruise a side in the party.

Jeremiah looked back to Karim, a gruff expression on his face as his open hand came up to scratch his five o'clock shadow. "So it's true. You are the prince aren't you?"

Looking around Karim noticed everyone was looking at him, his three companions had worried expressions, but there was defeat lurking in their eyes. They knew the truth couldn't be covered up anymore now that this gnome had brought it out so abruptly. His emerald orbs flickered before landing on Ara. She was staring up at him, her yellow eyes were soft as she just slowly nodded her head towards him. Seraph was glancing at him from the corner of his eye, watching but not saying anything. Vexel stood sideways, facing Ara's body and she refused to meet his gaze as she just stared down at the worried goblin who knew what had to be done.

In that moment a quiet sigh escaped him and he nodded. "Yes, I am the prince."

There was a heavy weight in the forest air as those words left his mouth and the truth fell off his lips. A weighted realization that it was only a matter of time before word spread that he was traveling and was now in the town of Grachmiet. After the dungeon the two newcomers or even this gnome would spill the beans to someone and then it would be downhill from there. Everyone would keep an eye out for the traveling prince who, some say, was cast away by the king, his own father. Perhaps for money they would do it, or some other motive.

Suddenly a silver gauntlet landed on his shoulder very harshly which snapped the dazed prince from his trance. To his surprise it was Jeremiah standing beside him, the blue flame looming over the two of them. "Don't look like a kicked puppy, it doesn't suit you yeah? Let's get this dungeon over with princey boy, and don't worry about your little secret roght? I ain't gonna tell on ya."

Kassandra clasped her hands together while nodding her head vigorously. "I won't either."

A wave of gratitude washed over the elven prince at those reassuring words, a sort of light flourishing inside his chest. They didn't have to keep his secret, he should be asking them to but without it they already swore secrecy for him. "Oi Jeremiah, Kassandra...thank you." The three exchanged a nod of agreement and they looked towards the still gnome.

"I wish. To join." Indral then walked over to his greataxe and lifted the weapon with one arm which sent a ripple of shocked expressions through them, well all but two. "I can. Fight."

"C-Certainly.. Well, I suppose you should probably come with now." Karim stuttered a bit while thinking to himself. If the gnome knew the truth it would be best to keep him close but to be cautious of him as well. "Indral was it?"

"Yes."

Karim looked at the blue flame bonfire that was lowly lit. "Do you know where the entrance to the dungeon around here is?"

"Follow. Me."

Ara and Vexel looked at one another then exchanged hesitant looks with Seraph. He merely shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the three individuals who seemed to already be following after the stubby masculine. Echoing his action the two females shrugged and trailed after them, not wanting to get mixed up in the mist. As the group walked, following after the newly met Indral they stayed to themselves most of the time. It seemed rather awkward for a conversation to spark now after what had happened so the group seemed to be letting that die down before anything else. Vexel and Ara walked close together with Seraph in front of them. The creeping chill of the fog grasped at them but only Ara seemed to mind. The light chattering of teeth floated around in the air as they marched on, a humorous smile spreading on the faces of some. They didn't have to walk very far from where they'd found Indral and soon they came to this fairly large and open arch way. The stone it'd been made out of was weather worn and cracking with some chunks missing as they'd fallen out. Vines sprouted along it blocking it initially but Indral raised his weapon in hand one and slashed across the plant life, hacking away at it until the path was clear.

"This way." He motioned forward before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel while lighting a small torch, the flame a fiery red. Could the mist not enter the dungeon? Perhaps it was because it was underground. But what things would they encounter in such a place?

"Roght, so-"

Immediately as if not wanting to hear anything come out of his mouth the trio of females dove straight into the entrance of the dungeon, disappearing into the darkness following the light from Indrals torch. The three remaining up top just looked at one another blankly then one by one they followed in after. Of course Jeremiah didn't extinguish his blue flame just in case, better safe than dead in his mind. For being so small the gnome was walking incredibly fast down the narrow corridor. Ara followed behind him, Kassandra behind her and Vexel behind her. The three females tried not to crowd together as they approached what seemed to be a dead end. Catching up to the group, Karim looked over the top of Vexel's head with ease to see what was happening.

"A dead end?" Ara asked in a quizzled manner, blinking at the gnome as he set his axe down to lean against the wall.

"No. A door." Then he reached forward and grabbed what appeared to be a stone handle that blended in perfectly with its surroundings. Without any trouble he pushed, forcing the stone door to swing open and a gust of wind to rush past them, putting out the light from the torches.

For those with darkvision it was no trouble whatsoever as the dark didn't bother them since they'd grown accustomed to it in a way, but Jeremiah was cursing up a storm as he stood between Karim and Seraph. Vexel was looking around and reaching her arms out to find someone or something stable in her pitch black surroundings. She found the wall easily and soon two arms, one from behind her and one from in front of her. Kassandra had stretched an arm behind her to aid the human monk as Karim reached one forward.

"Oi Vexel everyone's still here." Karim said reassuringly, watching the tensed muscles on her arms relax. "Jeremiah, Indral, can you light the torches again?"

The fiery, accented human bit a retort at him. "I would if I could _see_! Besides I'm not using another blue torch, it's a waste you know."

Ara started giggling which echoed in the corridor and whatever room they'd just opened. "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark Jeremiah." With a snap of her fingers Oscar was back beside her, purring happily and rubbing against her leg.

"Why you _little_!-"

Before that sentence could be finished a bright red light lit up the hallway once more, causing some to wince at the blazing torch that Indral held calmly. Kassandra letting out a surprised yelp at it. "My apologies." He said in a monotone manner.

Kassandra looked back at Vexel who was clenching her arm and staring at her. Then she looked above her to find Karim and just barely from the side Seraph staring at her. A flushed color wafted across her cheeks and she abruptly shook the offending hand off and turned around harshly, nearly knocking Vexel back into Karim. What a domino effect that would've been in such a narrow hallway.

"L-Let's just get going okay!"

Wide eyed Vexel looked back at Karim and tilted her cranium, completely confused but the taller masculine just shook his head back at her. Wordlessly telling her to forget about it and just move on. She blinked at him with a blank expression then turned forwards and walked on as the group moved. Soon they entered an exceedingly spacious room completely made of stone. Just like the archway the stone was cracked and worn down, vines covering the walls but not the floors. The floors were perfectly smooth, zero cracks or any sign anything had ever walked across it. As they continued forward they noticed small sconces on both sides of the wall, just adding barely enough light for everyone to see along with a few different doors and archways leading to different parts of the dungeon. They walked into the center of the room where some remnants of a bonfire were laid out, the logs charred but not fully burnt all the way meaning they could use them.

Ara began rubbing the sides of her arms, patiently waiting for Indral to ignite the logs so she could warm up. For whatever reason it was freezing in this dungeon. Almost as cold as death. Mostly everyone gathered around the small kindling fire, watching as Indral began to feed more logs that were laying around to increase the size of the orange flame. As Ara exhaled a shaky breath she noticed it was visible with how cold it's gotten since the door was opened. Vexel walked around the room, staying close to the walls as she looked them up and down, passing by a few of those doors and archways. Seraph mimicked her movements on the opposite side examining everything closely. There were strange markings etched into the stone, almost hidden by the foliage that had grown through the cracks. As she stood in one archway, on the right side of the room, a gust of air flew past her exposed skin, chilling her to her core. In reaction she jumped back, it was as if death had tried to grip her soul.

"Vexel?" Ara called out to her in a worried tone, watching her stance become defensive and rigid. She knew she wasn't the type to stand in such a way unless something was off. But as she peered her eyes down the corridor she couldn't see anything, what had set her off so suddenly?

At that moment a low groaning echoed in the empty space, making everyone jump to their feet. It was airy, soft and uninviting. Ara readied her spell book, Karim pulled Jarenhalt from its sheath, Jeremiah grabbed his iron greatsword from his back. Seraph stood beside Indral, drawing Nodachi while the gnome handled his massive greataxe in both hands. Kassandra stood to the back of the group, a dagger in her hand while she fixed her gaze on Vexel who stood not drawing her weapon. They waited, and waited, and waited. Eyes completely staring toward the corridor and the darkness that lay within it. Time passed, seeming like hours when it could've only been a few minutes as no one moved.

Jeremiah however, began to get impatient. The skin between his brows creasing as his features twisted in annoyance. In the few minutes that had passed he was the first to take a step forward which caused Vexel to whip her head around. It was unusual to see such an expression on her normally calm face and her voice was full of caution. To her regular group this made them look at her oddly, clearly surprised.

"**_Don't!_**" She called out cruelly but by then it was too late.

The groaning they'd heard before turned into a snappy growl and it sounded as if it was rushing forward. Just as Vexel turned her head back around, a black shadowy figure rose out of the stone flooring. It's body was like a dark cloud, it's deathly energy rolling off of it in foggy waves. It raised a claw and swept downwards at the human monk.

Ara's body instinctively lurched forward, a hand outstretched though she knew she was out of reach. "Vexel!" She cried out, but the fear was snuffed out as quick as it appeared.

Before those deadly claws made contact with her skin she flipped backwards and out of the way. The slice of the initial attack taking three strands of her hair instead. Slowly the shadow rose up, rearing its head back before letting out a screeching roar while its gaze lit up in a golden color and a spiked, iron crown formed around its ghastly cranium. After the abrupt noise subsided two more ghostly shadows floated up from the ground beside it, these ones were a light purple in color. Following the actions of the being who had summoned them, they both reared back and released their own screech, suspending their ghostly figures slightly off the ground. The group had their collective answer at what creatures could be roaming these halls and they were the ones who always had the element of surprise.

Jeremiah's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance, he gripped his iron greatsword in both hands moving forward in front of the group to take a swing at one of the purple ghosts. "Little fuckers!" He growled while his blade completely cleaved through its shadowy body. In that sole swipe it let out a cry before dissipating into the ground.

Seraph took his bow off his back, nocking an arrow and pulled it back. He closed one eye, trying to steady his aim and take the shot. As he gently released the bow string from its tensed, pulled back position the arrow shot forward and soared through the black shadow, hitting the stone wall on the opposite side. This sudden attack caused it to turn and stare at the person who had shot the arrow before letting out a sickening, throaty growl, it's maw parting like it had been glued shut.

Kassandra followed after Seraph in making a long ranged attack by throwing her dagger at the same target, but her aim was a little off and the dagger veered off to the side, missing its mark. She winced at her own failure, perhaps she should just stick to supporting her team from the back line. With that in mind she grabbed her flute from her satchel, holding it at the ready.

Taking this time, Vexel swiftly positioned herself beside the black shadow, removing her quarterstaff from her back and taking two swift swings at it. The first swing swiped right through it as the wraith had seen the attack coming and separated that part of its body causing the weapon to trail through the air. It wasn't quick enough to dodge the second attack as she handled the staff with two hands and aimed the strike towards the side of its head. Just as the arrow it went straight through it so did the staff but not without making some sort of an impact. The same reaction followed after the brutal strike and its menacing gaze gleamed at the offensive human. Before it could reel back to attack she gripped her staff in her right hand while pulling her left hand back and aiming her fist towards it's ghastly chest. The weight of her hand went through the creature just as her staff and the arrow had, it seem physical objects didn't do much damage but maybe magic could.

Watching as everyone took their attacks against the creatures Karim readied his weapon and waited for an opening before moving forward next to Vexel and Jeremiah to take his turn against them. Two-handing his blade he arched the weapon in an upward motion, slicing through the black ghostly matter and watched as it separated following the motion of the blade. Taking a step back, he watched as the shadow seemed to swell, angry at the sudden onslaught of attacks.

It's yellow gaze seemed to brighten and it reeled its head back before lurching forward and screaming at its most recent attacker, a gut wrenching, ear piercing cry of anger or so it seemed. With that it brought back a ghastly clawed hand before swiping it forward towards the blonde haired half-elf. In defense he raised his sword and watched as the claws impacted with it, pushing against it as if to struggle to reach him. While his attention was divided it swung with its other hand, its shadowy clawed digits seeping through the metal armor that he wore so proudly. As they sunk inside, Karim faltered for a moment, his face going as white a sheet and his pupils dilating. It was as if the meger attack had scraped across the edge of his soul and he found himself almost falling to one knee at the bone chilling touch.

Ara tipped her wizard hat before glaring at the black figure, her right eye twitching as it assaulted the only person who'd supported her through and through since they met. "I'd appreciate it if you would keep your hands off my comrade." Her voice was exceptionally dark for how she sounded and with her spellbook in hand she glanced at the paper, raising her opposite hand with the palm facing outward. As she focused on the target her palm began to glow a warm orange before turning fiery red hot and in that instant three shots of burning energy were sent streaking across the room. All three slammed into their intended target, lighting up the chamber upon impact and igniting the shadow who seemed to screech and cry out at the searing pain. With the blaze it warmed the room slightly and those who were near when the attack hit. It's claws gripped it's burning body and with one last cry of anguish it's figure slowly dissipated, fluttering to the ground in particles before fading for good. Everyone looked back at Ara, some perplexed, others not minding and one particular half-elf who looked grateful. The two shared a smile and she tipped her wizard hat before promptly closing the book, feeling accomplished with herself for the work she'd just done.

"Oi Ara...thank you." Karim started only to be interrupted by a dim screech from the last light purple spector. He whirled around to see it standing beside him, it seemed to be burning with intent on getting revenge for the slaughter of its friends.

As the rest turned to face it suddenly it cried out and just like the others, faded from existence and behind where it once floated was the fairly short figure of Indral, holding his massive greataxe in hand. Jeremiah sheathed his weapon and cocked an eyebrow at the masculine.

"Well I'll be damned, color be impressed eh?" He gave a respectful nod towards the gnome and returned to the fire that slowly sat with a little flickering flame left. "Roght, so don't go down any spooky corridors."

"It was never my intention." Vexel's voice was soft as she spoke, sitting down beside the fire in an attempt to grasp at some warmth. "Next time listen." Although it's maybe not her intention, with the lack of expression present on her features and the overall lifeless tone of her voice it was like she was scolding a child for doing something wrong

Ara snickered and sat down beside the stoic female, gently patting her knee as she sat criss-crossed. "You're a good one Vexel." In the little goblin's mind she wasn't too far from the truth with that one.

Said female who was staring at the slow burning flame gently blinked her eyes a few times before turning her head towards the small wizard and tilting it to one side. Karim sat beside the pair, a hand to his chest as he inhaled shakily. Indral and Seraph sat on the opposite side beside Jeremiah and Kassandra who were busy in deep conversation.

"Hey Karim, are you alright?" Seraph asked calmly, watching the twisted expression across his face trying to return to one of reassurance. In the meantime he placed his Nodachi across his lap and was gently sharpening the edge of the blade.

The prince slowly nodded, looking out towards the group who were all staring quite intently at him, concerned for his well being. "Oi, I'll be alright. I just need a minute that's all." Then he closed his eyes and laid back on the cool flooring, his insides still felt chilled.

Soon after he heard the gentle sound of Ara's chuckling along with another feminie laugh. Definitely Kassandra seeing as how he knew Vexel wasn't one to laugh since that's how she was. Another second passed and he heard a soft groan from Jeremiah and some soft mumbles about how 'weird they are'. With his eyes closed he furrowed his brows together and suddenly felt a presence looming over him and a soft tap on his armor. Slowly opening his tired eyes he saw Vexel and oddly enough Indral looming over him. Although Vexel wasn't standing she was sitting on her shins and had her head tilted to one side while looking at him. Indral, being as short as he was, was standing up straight and staring down at him curiously.

Feeling overwhelmed and a tad bit uncomfortable he sat up abruptly, causing the two to right their positions to allow him to sit up and look between the pair. "O-Oi, what are you two doing?"

"I was making. Sure you were okay. My prince." Indral explained without much thinking put into the other ways he could go about doing that. Then he looked at the female monk. "I was standing here and then she scooted over."

Calmly she blinked, looking at the two of them for only a couple of heartbeats. "I was wondering why he was staring at you so intently." Then she poked his forehead which caused the spooked man to recoil a bit. "Dirt." Then without another word she moved her way back over to Ara.

"Ugh." Karim planted his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth while muttering to himself. After a moment he rubbed the spot where Vexel had poked and hoped the dirt had come off. "Thank you Indral for worrying but I assure you I'm fine."

The short gnome nodded his head, waddling away towards the fire and plopping a seat there beside Seraph. It seemed the two had a silent and mutual understanding of one another which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. As the group pulled back together around the fire, they found their limbs beginning to warm up slowly and the feeling returning to them. Eventually the flame turned to slow burning embers and everyone gathered up their gear then took a look at some of the open archways leading down more corridors and some heavy stone doors that appeared to be locked and had remained that way for a long period of time. Trying to agree on a direction to go with some bickering to be had of course. But silently and without word the female monk began down the same corridor that shadow came screeching down, some weak protests followed but died down rather quickly. She did it without giving the others room to think and after a few seconds they hurried after her, trailing behind in the narrow passage that was only wide enough for one person, making the group follow in a single file line. Silently the monk lead them further into the dungeon, the air surrounding them gradually getting colder. In the middle Jeremiah lit a torch to help with the lighting issue they faced. The smell was weird, it smelt like fresh rain but behind it there was a faint rotting smell. They hadn't seen any remnants of corpses belonging to anything. They came to a split section where it continued forward and continued to the left. After discussing for a few seconds they decided to go left and on their journey back if it led to nothing they would go straight then.

"Shall I scout ahead further so we may keep the element of surprise?" She suggested to the gnome behind her who passed the message on down the line.

"With this fucker and his armor it wouldn't be a bad idea." Jeremiah sneered at the shining metal armor that adorned Karim's person, giving it a tap with one knuckle. It sounded like a heavy metal material was used to make it. "Damn royals."

"O-Oi now.." Then he turned to look at the awaiting monk whose breath came out in a soft fog cloud as she exhaled. "That would help Vexel, thank you."

Ara pushed her way past Jeremiah, putting him back a person. "Be careful Vexel!" She whispered loud enough for her to hear as she gently climbed her way onto Karim's shoulder, pushing her bottle glasses up. Thank the gods for these unusually tall dungeon ceilings.

With a nod Vexel turned, taking a deep breath and then dashing down the hallway. It surprised everyone until they realized that her footfalls weren't making a single sound and she soon disappeared into the cloud of shadows, gone from sight. Ara's left hand that had been resting on Karim's golden locks suddenly began to turn into a fist, curling some of the hair into her palm. Karim instinctively reached and placed a hand on hers, trying to soothe her worried nerves but to also stop her from ripping out his pride. But he'd never admit to anyone how precious his hair was to him.

Another moment passed….

Then another…

And another..

Until those with darkvision could see an outline of a shape in the shadows walking towards them. As it got closer and light from the torch pulled at the curling darkness, they saw their beloved friend who looked all the same approaching. A collective sigh of relief was had and they nodded to her, awaiting the information she had gathered about what could be down this hallway. She stopped once she got close enough, blinking her emerald optics as the rest of them stared at her, patiently waiting. But as time passed and nothing was being relayed the group started to get curious.

"Oi Vexel?" Karim looked at her curiously as she just nodded her cranium in response.

Ara scrunched her nose up, tilting her head to one side. "Aren't you gonna tell us what you saw?"

"Oh, the room opens up and I saw two figures standing completely still."

Seraph chuckled to himself as he thought of something. "Did you forget to tell us?"

A moment of silence and then she nodded again which made one half of the group sigh and the other laugh. But overall they beared with the absent-minded monk and her weird train of thought.

"Oh Vexel, how I adore you." Ara said still giggling to herself while patting Karim on the head. "Hey, take a page from her book and relax will ya? It won't kill you to not be so on guard and pristine all the time."

Karim looked up at the goblin wizard, flabbergasted. "Oi Ara, I am not '_pristine_'." He corrected her while his hand reached towards the back of his head to scratch it but he hesitated and retracted it. "I just prefer to stay clean looking."

"With the way you do your hair in the morning it's quite obvious." Vexel told him while Seraph nodded his head in agreement. This caused the half-elf to get embarrassed and his cheeks to turn a rosy hue.

"Can we continue please?" The embarrassed prince tried to change the subject and take the heat off of himself by focusing at the task at hand. As they moved forward again he grumbled to himself in slight annoyance, fixing his hair every once and awhile. "What's wrong with the way I do my hair…" he asked himself before dismissing the thought.

"We're. Approaching." Indral's baritone voice echoed in the dark hallway, catching the attention of the other party members.

True to what they'd been told, the chamber did indeed open up and those two figures Vexel had seen were at the far end of the chamber and appeared to be floating. The occasional half screech, half groan resonated within the stone walls of the chamber. As they all filed in one after the other into the exceeding large space, the air thick and cold, strange. In this room the walls looked clean, no cracks and they had weird runes inscribed into the stonework, carving these beautiful patterns, so pleasing to the eye. The stone beneath their feet as they walked was smooth as if it had been cut like a perfect gem, nothing to suspect it had ever been walked upon before them. But yet that same lingering smell of fresh rain and rotted flesh hung in the air and yet again were there no signs of decomposing corpse of any kind. As the two figures twitched and made noise Vexel stepped toward them, her hand reaching for the staff on her back.

"Wait a minute." Kassandra called out softly, trying not to disturb the somewhat dormant creatures. "Don't be hasty, let's surround them first." Then she turned her gaze to the ceiling, a creeping chill running up her spine. Something seemed off but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Karim nodded with her. "We need a plan first." As he said that he took a step back, turning around and motioning for everyone to huddle up.

As Vexel relaxed her focused mind and turned towards the group a sudden sick creaking noise echoed, like something opening after being shut for so long. Ara looked behind her to ask Vexel what that noise was and froze in her spot, looking just above Vexel's head. As she walked and saw the small goblin turn, she acknowledged her smile but soon saw the color drain from her. Ara looked behind the female, watching the soulless black body as it hovered off the ground, it's hollow yellow gaze bore into her and silenced her completely. It was the same shadowy figure as before but it looked different. Razor sharp teeth were protruding from its crooked maw with black blood soaking the inside of its mouth, it's claws were longer and looked like thick, black branches. She stood there, puzzled by Ara's facial expression until she felt a faint wind behind her that caused her hair to move forward. It sent a few strands of her hair into her face and she felt the numbing presence of death looming behind her.

"V-V-Vexel..." Her weak voice was merely a whisper and she couldn't find the strength to move. Ara watched in horror, dread washing over her being and filling up her lungs as it lifted one large claw and drilled it right through the female's abdomen. "VEXEL!"

Hearing the shattering wail of their companion the group whipped around and watched as it's ghastly hand was pierced through Vexel's body. No blood was present until some began to trickle out of the human's mouth and run down her chin. Her gaze was wide and her hands were trying to grasp at the protruding digit but just kept passing through. In one motion it flicked her body to the ground beside it, her limp form impacting with a thud against the stone. Afterwards it let out an alarming screech, a cry, summoning two purple spirits to its side as those two light grayish figures from the other end of the chamber began to linger forward.

Seraph looked at the amassing group and drew his bow, holding it steady in one hand as he watched the others draw their own weapons. Jeremiah, Karim and Indral brought up the frontline, still a bit paralyzed from the initial surprise but after shaking it off they were ready to fight. Ready to defend their friend's lives. Karim trembled slightly before gripping Jeranhalt and stealing his resolve, glaring at the offending creature with hard emerald orbs. He would protect them, save them. He would make sure they survived, that was his goal, to save not only the people before him but everyone. As the three took a step forward Kassandra leapt to the back, a dagger in hand as her gaze shifted to the trembling wizard who was staring at the female's body, watching as she weakly shook from coughing.

It felt as if her blood had turned to ice once the claw made impact with her body, her very organs turning to icicles. It was so cold that it felt hot, it was like getting frostbite but on the inside of your body. She couldn't breathe, the air from her lungs had been completely snuffed out along with the ability to move her muscles. Vexel coughed, blood spitting onto the ground but before it even hit the floor it froze and then shattered once it had hit the solid surface. Her emerald gaze was clouded and her lips had begun to turn purple from the penetrating attack, it slowly freezing her. As she laid on her side, blinking up at Ara who had tears welling in her eyes, her own vision began to get blurry and she felt her consciousness leaving her side, slipping away into the unknown. Before she faded to black, the darkness consuming her she heard them all cry out:

**_"VEXEL!_****"**

**_End of Chapter 3_**

* * *

**[Side note]: I use actual creatures from the d&d monster manual. However, I do add certain things to them to add another level to my writing. I also created one from my mind, the creatures in chapter 1 are of my own thoughts and creativity. Still hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
